Never Hurt Jeremy
by MikadoEyes
Summary: This takes place in FNAF2 . It started when Mike and Jeremy start their nightshift . One night the most liked nightguard got almost murdered by Purple Guy . All of the female animatronic ( Chica, Toy Chica , Mangle , JJ, Puppet and the Shadow Bonnie ) get controlled by a curse that if Jeremy is on the line of death they destroy themselves .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello , this was going to be my first Fanfic**

 **I am really excited**

 **And subscribe to my YouTube Channel "Pinci94"**

 **This is also rated "M" because language , gore , maybe other stuff ?**

 **Their is some Undertale stuff to**

 **Enjoy this fanfic**

Chapter 1 ( Jeremy's POV )

!BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I turn and hear Mikes Hello Kitty alarm clock which he forgets to turn off. Eight Minutes later I hear it again , and another eight minutes , and another eight minutes . The fifth time it beeps I get up , went to my closet . I look in the depths of the closet and get my butter sock ( Yes he has a butter sock ) and went to his room and slapped him with it . He flipped me off and went back to bed . I climbed on his bed and got really close to his face.

"Jeremy , what the fuc…."

Before he finished that sentence I kissed him on the cheek . He woke up , took the sock out of my hand and turn to me , " I will get up , if you don't fucken do that again !" and slammed me .

I got out of his room and went to mine . I looked in my room mirror , I see my face bleeding a lot .I look in the bathroom cabinet and cleaned it until it stopped bleeding. I go in the kitchen seeing Mike eating a banana .

"Ooo , sorry for that face of yours"

I look at him "You know that they are going to ask what happened and we have to …."

Mike interrupts me "NOoo , we are not telling them the whole truth"

"Well , you know I can't lie and why not"

"Because , first of all Foxy and Mangle will make fun of you and me for being more gay than Toy Bonnie , and BB and JJ will follow us all night laughing"

"Well you should have not hit me"

" Well you should have not kissed me!"

" Well you should have got up and turn your alarm off"

" Well , Well …"

I gave him a face and he just dabed .

" I think we should get to work"

I agreed and went outside of the the apartment. We went to the car .

I got on the driver's seat and Mike got shotgun . He turned on the radio and his favorite song is on.

" Mike , do we have to listen to this song ?"

"Yes Jeremy"

So we listened to the song ("by LilyPichu , Stronger than you Frisk and Chara")

" _This is where we are ,_

 _This is how it ends ,_

 _I don't know why you think there's a chance we could be friend,_

 _But somewhere deep inside me ,_

 _I'm screaming out your name …"_

 **(I am not going to play the whole song because I don't want my script to be a song)**

We have arrived to the pizzeria at 8;00 PM . We have to check on the animatronics on Monday morning . When I was parking I thought I saw something . I was not paying attention so I almost went to the sidewalk .

" Hey , hey Jeremy , pay fucken attention bitch"

"Sorry , I thought I saw something , purple"

We exit the car and went inside . When we got inside we saw the desk person . She was on her phone so she should not see my scar on my face .

" O , My , Fucken , God , what the fuck happened to you?!"

" No-nothing , Um , Annie"

Me and Mike escaped Annie's question .

" Mike , you go to the stage and I will go to Kids Cove and the prize corner"

"Ok"

I started to go to Kids cove , I got inside of the room . One corner of the room I saw Mangle and the other corner I saw her … arm thing . I got the arm thing and attached it to her . I felt bad for her , she looks messed up and i have heard complains about her body hurting .I left the room but looked back at her . What if I have to live that way ?

I started to go to the Prize Corner .I turned to the room and saw the Puppet. **( She is some of the only ones that don't deactivate when it turns 6AM)**

" Hey Puppet you should be in your box it is almost opening"

"Ok , thankyou"

She went back to her box and I went to the show stage . I saw Mike at one of the tables.

" Hey Mike , let's come back here at 11PM , ok?"

We both left to do other stuff at the day

 _ **(Multiple hours later)**_

Me and Mike came back to the restaurant . It was 11:45 , me and Mike went inside of the building. When we got inside we saw .

" Hey guys welcome for anoth…. Ug , how did you get that on your face"

"Nothing happened"

" Welp , have a good night"

"THanks "

Me and Mike started to go to the office but first we checked other areas in the building. We looked in the Prize Corner and we saw Goldie talking to Puppet. I heard whispering from Mike .

"They would make a good couple"

" I know right !"

We approached them . Then Mike said something in a joyful voice

"Hey , are you guy's finally dating ?"

"No , not yet at least"

That made Mike have a big grin on his face . We started talking more until 11:59 .

"I think it is almost 12:00 I think I should go back to the parts and service"

Goldie disappeared and Puppet went back to the Box and we went to the office .

Me and Mike were discussing stuff with me .

"Why don't Goldie and Puppet date ? They will be a cute couple"

"Maybe because they don't want to get distracted on stuff"

"But their in love , it is really noticeable"

" I am just not going to ask"

We waited until 12AM . We started to walk to the show stage . We saw all of the animatronics . When we walked in and they greet us .

" Hey we have been waiting for you , you want to play truth or dare ?" Toy Freddy asked

"Sure , we can play" I Answered , "I will spin the bottle first" Toy Bonnie asked

We all went in a circle and Toy Bonnie spinned the bottle and it landed on Toy Chica

"Toy Chica , Truth or Dare ?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Foxy"

Foxy looked at Toy Bonnie a way that he would kill someone. Toy Bonnie knew that Foxy was already dating Mangle and Toy Chica is dating Bonnie .

"Ok"

Toy Chica went to Foxy and kissed him for a long time . Mangle looked pissed off , Puppet was covering JJ's and BB's eyes , and everyone else was surprised that Toy Chica did that .

" Toy Chica , I never said how long to kiss him or were , you could have kissed him on the cheek and it was over"

Toy Chica became really angry at Toy Bonnie . Toy Chica spinned the bottle and it landed on Mangle .

"Mangle , truth or dare"

"Truth"

" Will you forgive me?"

"Depends , can I kiss _your_ boyfriend?"

"If it fix our friendship?"

"Ya"

Mangle approached Bonnie and kissed him

" Happy ?"

"Ya"

Mangle spinned the bottle and it landed on Mike

"Truth or dare ?"

"Truth"

" Why does Jeremy's face looked fucked up?!"

"We-well , he ….."

Shadow Freddy interrupted before Mike could speak the third word

" Jeremy tried to get Mike out of bed this morning and decided to kiss him to get him up and MIke smacked him . He was going to tell a lie ."

Mike looked at Shadow Freddy angrily

"Really , ok then"

It was Mike's turn to spin the bottle . It landed on Shadow Freddy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to kiss the person you will rather date on the lips"

Shadow Freddy blushed a little bit .

" If it is what i have to do , than ok"

He started walking to the kitchen to where Shadow Bonnie is making snacks . We followed him until the door .

"OH , hey Shadow Freddy can you help me to bring the snacks to the others"

"Ok but first could you down first I need you to put them down I need to ask you something"

"Ok , what do you want to ask"

" Would you be angry if I do something ?"

" What would you be that something?"

"This"

He came to Shadow Bonnie grabbed her and kissed her , soon she started kissing back . They were done soon .

" Well ,are you angry ?"

"No , but help me with the snacks"

They came back to the the room and sat down .It was Shadow Freddy's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Puppet .

"Truth or Dare?"

"What is the truth and what is the dare"

"The truth is do you like Goldie ? and the dare is you have to be with Mike and somebody else in your box when Mike is saying puns for an ten minutes"

"I will pick dare and the somebody else will be Mangle"

" Oh my fucken god , I hope burn in hell you Bitch"

" I know , also I will give my turn to Toy Freddy"

Toy Freddy spinned the bottle and it landed on me .

"Jeremy , truth or dare ?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to stay outside for 45 min near the trash"

"Dude it is really cold out their !"

"Well it is a dare , it shows if you are brave enof to do it"

" Well guess what ?"

" FUCK YOU!"

"OK"

Freddy brought me to the door . I got outside the door and closed it .

"Your time starts now"

I start shivering . It was at least 30 degrees fahrenheit . I heard a noise I jumped to see a human figure . It was purple , and it looked like it was holding a knife. I was freaked out and decided to say something .

" Hello , I do not want to cause trouble….."

Before I can say anything else it ran at me and stabbed . It hurt soo bad ,i felt the warm blood dripping down . I wanted to scream but I can't , he gagged me . He stabbed me in the rib multiple times , my torso was now drenched in blood . I tried to walk away but he tackled me to the floor . Blood started to come out of the gagg . He took his knife and cut the wrist of both of my hands . The pain was unbearable , he started to cut my ankles . I kept on wiggling but it just made the cuts hurt more . He cut my forehead and punched me in the face with the knife multiple times . He started to leave , before I can pass out I see my blood covering my eyes .

 **CLIFF HANGER , ARRRRGH**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that last chapter was a bit messed up**

 **But it is rated M**

 **But I hoped you liked it**

 **This chapter will have wierd language ,**

 **It is not a typo , I did it on purpose**

 **Also puns involved in this chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 2 ( JJ POV )

Freddy escorted Jeremy to the outside , and Toy Freddy continued with the game. Before Toy Freddy spinned the bottle Mom _**(Aka The Puppet)**_ came in the room with Mike and Freddy came back .

" Hey Puppet , how was your time with Mike ?" Toy Chica asked

"You can say i was a little less _punny_ today" Mike answered

" Hey , time has runned out , that means you can be in a Fazbear suit soon" Mom threaten Mike but he snickered

"Sorry I am only allowed to _snicker_ in a _chocolate_ joke"

Mom turned around and smacked Mike in the face , his face hit the wall .It looked like he passed out , but we ignored him and continued the game .Toy Freddy spinned the bottle . It landed on Chica .

"Truth or dare ?"

"Dare"

" I Dare you to twerk"

I was wondering what the twerk is about . I was going to ask someone about it .

" Ok guy this is getting to inappropriate for JJ and BB , I am going to take them out of the room. Come JJ and BB"

We got up and followed Mom

" Hey Mom , what it the speak of the twerk ?" Asked BB

"JJ and BB , Never speak of it , it is not appropriate for you in this age , Understand"

Me and BB Both nod in agreement . We went to the gaming room and went to drawing . I kinda got bored with drawing so I decided to ask BB if we can have a competition .

" Hey BB , do you want to have a competition to see who draws better ?"

" Sure but two question . One , who will be the judge ? Two , what will we be drawing ?"

I thought of that for a couple sec than thought of an answer .

" Hey since Jeremy has nothing to do when he is outside he can be the judge and pick out the topic"

" It is cold outside"

" But we are crapin animatronics , the only thing the affects use are heat and other crap that affect robots"

" I tot's forget girl"

"Never say that again , k?"

"K"

We started walking to the door and saw they were still playing the game . We saw that Dunkle _**( Dunkle = Dank + Uncle )**_ SpringTrap is beating Dad _**(AKA Goldi )**_ up , he looked like Bonnie when he was messed up . Before uncle Freddy turned his head _**(Reminder Freddy is one of their more strict guardians )**_ Aunt Chica distracted him so we don't get caught .

We started at the door . I tried to reach the handle but I was too small. BB tried but he can't reach it . I started to insult him because we are the same height . But I had the good idea that I can go on BB shoulders and we will be tall enough to reach .When I got up I looked in the window and saw something . It was thick and red , and I saw a hand print . I freaked out and screamed . BB dropped me and I fell on my head.

"JJ , why did you scream !?"

"BB , why did you drop me ?!"

"Cause you screamed"

We both realized that Everyone heard and we heard footsteps coming our way . Me and BB were freaking out , we did not know what to do . They came to us and wondered what was happening , and some came with a Serious face .

"Hey what happened ?" Toy Bonnie asked

We still were both terrified about what we saw , so we just pointed at the door . After that Chica approached us . "Hey BB and JJ you're shaking , what happened?"

We did not know we were shaking . We did not know how to answer .

"Hey BB and JJ , theirs nothing at the …" Toy Bonnie stuttered then fell to the ground

Everyone screeched and everyone came around the passed out Toy Bonnie .

" Hey is that Blo-Blood ?!" Chica said , after Chica said that Mike looked serious .

"OMG Jeremy , I forgot about him" Mike rushed to the door and smashed it . When he got out he screamed . Everyone was crowding around but got around to see

Me and BB pushed around to see what they were crowding around . Mom tried to stop us from seeing but she both gasped when we saw what was outside . Jeremy was in a pool of blood , he got a lot of gashes coming out , BB and I just shivered .

" Freddy get everyone out of here ,NOW! . Bonnie can you get me the phone , QUICKLY! And Goldi go to the office look in the cameras to see what the fuck happened to Jeremy !" All of the them nodded at Mike . Bonnie sprinted to the phone in Mike's bag for his Iphone , Dad teleported to the Security office, and Freddy evacuated us .

"Come on , you guys really don't need to see this , Jeremy is going to be ok ….. Hopefully" Chica started crying and Freddy was comforting her . I mean Chica kinda save Jeremy when you think about it , she is the one to distract Freddy from finding us when going to Jeremy . Before we all left the room I heard Mike whimper . The thing that we don't really see him with emotion except when he is angry , mad , or punny .

We all went to the show stage and went to our normal spots with Toy Bonnie is still passed out. After ten minutes we heard the sirens go off . We looked out the window to see Jeremy with life support getting rolled in the ambulance . Mike was coming with him so if something goes wrong he can be their .

After the ambulance left we all came into silence . It lasted for 10 minutes , until we heard footsteps and a smack . I did not see what happened because I was crying into dad . When I looked up and I saw Toy Freddy on the floor and Chica that had her hand over him like she has just yanked out his tooth.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH , YOUR THE REASON WHY HE COULD DEAD !"Chica took him off the floor and threw him to the other side . Me and BB screeched , Freddy came closer ,and everyone scooched away . Chica had a knife in her hand _**(I don't know where she got it from but just go on with the story)**_ , she came closer and was going to stab him . BB buried his head in Mom .I was going to hug dad but he teleported …. again . At the last second dad pushed her and took the knife away .

"GOLDI , WHAT THE FUCKEN HELL . HE IS THE REASON WHY JEREMY CAN BE DEAD!"

"Chica , hold it together. You can beat the living hell out of him if Jeremy is dead"

Mom gave a look at dad . He had a face that he regrets nothing he said in front of us .We can see some of them giving bad looks at Toy Freddy . After that Toy Freddy went to his seat , and there was moments of silence . Dunkle Springtrap broke the silence . " JJ are you ok ? you don't look good." He was right , I did not look good or felt good. "I don't kn….." Before I can finish the sentence I fell of the chair and collapsed.

 _ **Another cliff hanger :)**_

 _ **So just so you know what happened JJ and**_

 _ **The other females are starting to get possessed .**_

 _ **If you don't understand then read the summary**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So Ya next chapter**_

 _ **I wonder how this is going to end out**_

 _ **THIs is when Mike brings Jeremy to the hospital**_

 _ **I am trying to make this emotional but will fail**_

 _ **Also some undertale stuff in here to**_

 _ **Hope you likey this chapter**_

Chapter 3 (Mike's POV)

It was a very emotional ride , I kept on crying on the whole way to the hospital . I have not cried that much since my family died . The drive was miserable , the paramedics kept on saying that it will be ok . I did not believe them , I felt guilty for thinking that . Once we got there they told me to sit in the waiting room .

They took Jeremy to the ER . I had a lot of questions my mind . Is Jeremy going to live , how is the animatronics doing , is Toy Freddy going to be in one piece when I get back ? Toy Freddy , he is the reason why that in this fuck hole . If he is still in one piece I am going to beat the living fucken hell out of that son of a bitch . I am gonna rip him until his mussels apart bit by bit until it is ground beef , there will be so much blood that their will be enough to make the year suply of red shirts . _**( So if anyone gets confused the children's body got put in the animatronics and he means he would rip the child body up)**_ After I started rambling around , I realized that Jeremy will be disappointed that I do something bad like that .

After twenty five minutes one of the doctors came to me . She was shorter than me , she had hair that goes to her shoulders and bangs .She had red eyes and a golden heart locket .

"Hello , I am Chara , but you can call me . I need to ask you some questions , it is about your friend Jeremy" I think she is trying to ask me what happened , I must make something up because if I told her about the animatronics coming to life I would be in deep trouble . Before she can speak I asked something.

" When can I see Jeremy , is his surgery over ?"

"Yes he is done"

" Can you take me to his roo,.."

"Sorry but you never going to see him again" she said rudely . I was really confused , why was she not letting me see him . Is him no going to make it ?!

" Why ? Is he not going to make ? or he just needs rest ?"

"Sir , there's bruises all over his body , and doctors checked it and they have been their for a long time .When the doctors checked their was some internal damage. Their is a big percentage of you getting arrested for abuse"

I do not believe what said . Jeremy usually did stuff but I never saw injuries , or he just never complained about the injuries that have happened to him . It must have been the son of a bitch who almost murdered him .

"Sir , I know that he was found a Freddy Fazbear PIzza , so it is not a surprise that he almost got murdered . But you will get in trouble somehow , if lucky your not going to get punished"

"Dr Dreemur , he has been out 2 time every week . Like for about 4 months he has been doing that"

After I said that she went back to the direction she came from. I was really thinking that she did not believe me . She may be asking Jeremy what has happened , he may just tell a lie so he can get away from me .I don't deserve him , I know that he would tell a lie.

After a couple of minutes my phone started ringing . I look to check who it is , it is the Phone number from the office desk . I pick it up . It was Jeremy's phone ! I was a little bit confused but I figured that one of the animatronics have found it and picked it up . I picked it up .

" Hello , this is crippling depression here . How my I fucken help you?!"

" Hey crippling depression , is Jeremy ok , and also we are in some trouble"

Freddy was on the phone

"Hey Freddy , what is wrong . It can't possibly be worst that what I am right now"

" I don't really know but I would like you to know so when you come back you won't freak out , ok"

"Ok what is wrong"

" Welp , multiple of us have completely shut down"

" What do you mean ?"

" Well , they have passed out . Maybe because of the stress"

"Can you name them"

" Well it happened to Chica, Toy Chica , Mangle , JJ, Puppet and the Shadow Bonnie . All of their eyes turned black"

"Hopefully it will all go back . Thanks for telling me"

I hang up

 _ **I wanted this chapter to be shorter so you have something**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next chapter**_

 _ **So this I am trying to make interesting you you guys**_

 _ **I don't know if I will fail or not**_

 _ **Welp This Chapter may have two POV**_

 _ **I don't know**_

 _ **Also WARNING : This Chapter will be sexsist**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy**_

Chapter 4 (Shadow Bonnie's POV)

Everything was black , I can't move at all . It felt like it was underwater , I am basically underwater . I tried to scream but I can't , I feel completely disabled . Then after multiple tries of screaming .Then I called out Shadow Freddy's name .

"Shadow Freddy help me-"

"So someone finally decided to call their lover"

A cold feeling went down my back . A deep voice came , it sounded glitched . It sounded so familiar . Of course , Nightmare .

" W-why are y-you h-here ?!"

"Well , don't you remember the WARNING ! You FEMALE are so FORGETFUL"

After that I saw I was a room , and I was chained up leaning against a pole . I saw him on the other side of the room .

" What do you want ?" I struggled on the chain

" Ha , you FEMALES are so stupid . You know you can't breaks out of this chains so why even try" He teleported across to midway of the room . I saw the scar which Shadow freddy gave last time they meet .

"Let me out of here , you know that I am no use to you -"

"You know what , your not answering my fucken question!" He teleported right in front of me and kicked me to a ground , he kneeled on my chest then gagged me . Then you put me back on the pole .

" I am going to tell you since you FEMALES are so slow . So thirty something years ago was the last time I encounter you guys for the night guard killing .I want to save the night guard but you guys wanted to kill them because you want vengeance from The Purple man . I thought it was unfair to kill someone so I gave Shadow Freddy a WARNING …."

I am starting to remember why he has me here , when he was talking I was biting on the gag to try to escape it

"... The warning was that if a night guard with a pure soul get hurt in anyway from one of you guys , then I control you stupid females..."

I knew the night guard with a pure soul was Jeremy . Before he can finish I bit of the gag and speak.

" Wait a minute , none of us never hurt Jeremy in anyw-"

Nightmare smacked me and I went across the room and I smacked my back on the wall .

"Ha Ha ha Ha Ha …. I really don't remember Females to be so stupid , or maybe that is just you ?" He took a pause in his sentence " Toy Freddy made the dare"

I started to remember , Chica was going to kill Toy Freddy.

" Welp you know what , I think I should posses you know then all the others" Before I can do anything he pulled out a magical spirit and hit me so hard I can feel my heart touching my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know last chapter I did not try at all**

 **And sorry for not updating as much**

 **I am going to TRY to make this more interesting for you guys**

 **I am just caught up on my youtube channel**

 **Sub to me pleazz cause I have no life ,** **channel/UCgSOevvLlDIDbK6V96AejRQ**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 5 ( Shadow Freddy's POV)

I was so scared , no one knew what to do . I did not know what to the do . We were already in so much stress and this happens .I am so worried about them , I am worried about Shadow Bonnie. After that kiss I was going to tell her my feelings , but now she could die . Everyone was freaking out , BB was crying , Goldie was glitch out and everyone was running around and try to figure out what to do .

"Shadow F-Freddy , w-what should we do ?" Freddy asked trying not to cry . I do not not know what to say . I almost crying because I can't think of anything . I was thinking on what to do . I am trying to think if anything strange is happening . All I can think of is Jeremy ,but why him ? Foxy broke the silence " Come On BLACK BEAR, SAY A FUCKEN SOMETHING ! MY WIFE COULD BE DIEING!" Foxy was crying when saying this .

What Foxy said made something pop in my mind . Black Bear ? I don't know why though . Wait , what if he is behind this . Nightmare , the one that made Mine and Shadow Bonnies hell . Right when I was going to say something Goldie pulled the words out of my mouth .

"Shadow Freddy , what if it is him ? Nightmare . If it is him then they are in deep trouble !"

"Come o Goldie , let's go to the mines and see what's going on their brain." Me and Goldie

were getting ready to go to the mines .

" Wait guys , what are we supposed to do during the time being , and WHO THE FACK IS NIGHTMARE!?" Bonnie said .

"Ya , who is HE?"

"Did you know about HIM before this HAPPENED!?"

"If he is the DUDE who is doing this then let's DEFEAT HIM!"

Everyone is talking all at once so I can't really answer .

"SHUT UP EVERYONE . IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT ANSWERS THAT LET HIM TALK?!" Toy Bonnie yelled . Everyone was shocked because Toy Bonnie never yelled .

"Ready for us to talk guys?" Goldie said .

"Yep" everyone said . Goldie looked at me to start the story . I know it is going to be painful , I don't want to think of my past .

" So it started with me and Shadow Bonnies first place , this is when we still had our body's and weren't had our own restaurant until a few weeks tell it shut down we noticed something strange was happening . Everything was starting to get staticy , then HE started appearing ." I paused for a moment , I don't know if I should tell the rest because me and Shadow Bonnie said that we would never mention the subject in our lifetime . Goldie knew what I was I thinking , but we knew that the guys would be curious .

" Hey I think that I can't really go into detail can we stop" I asked

"NO , we deserve a story" Freddy yelled

"We need to find how much they have gotten injured because that is how much pain he is going to get" Toy Bonnie said

"Well this pain we can't give to him . This Monster LIKES it , so if we do what HE has done to them than he will LOVE it . We tried to make him suffer but it made them suffer what he " Goldie said trying not to cry . I know that Goldie , Springtrap and The Puppet has same pain but more pain with him than me and Shadow Bonnie .

"We NEED to know what he is keeping from us" Bonnie said rudely

"He is not keeping ANYTHING , HE MAY JUST NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT!" Toy Bonnie said .

"SHUT UP STUPID BUNNY ! ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE HIS SIDE , ARE YOU NOT CURIOUS OF WHAT HE PAST!" Bonnie said sounding selfish . It looks like Toy Bonnie is going to cry .

" Oh , so you're gonna cry like a little bitch . SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO , CALL FOR HELP!" Bonnie said . Now Toy Bonnie is starting to cry then ran out the room . Freddy tried to stop him but the bunny was too fast for the bear .

"Toy Bonnie come back , Bonnie is just being a douche" Springtrap said

"Just leave him , he will be fine" Bonnie said . Freddy smacked Bonnie and BB went to go get Toy Bonnie .

"Freddy , WHAT THE FACK . He deserved that , you don't have to hit me for that " Bonnie said .

"That WAS A TERRIBLE THING TO DO . NOW HE MIGHT BE OUT THERE AND THEN TOY BONNIE AND BB CAN GET HURT" I said . Everyone realized that and went looking for them . I hope that nothing bad happened to them . After 5 minutes later well all grouped together .

" Did you guys find them ?" Foxy asked

"Nope …. WAIT , where are the bodys!?" Toy Freddy asked . Everyone was looking around and trying to find the past out bodys .

"D-did he get them -" before Bonnie finished his sentence a deep voice came .

"Oh yes I have them Bonnie" It was Nightmare , he was at the door entrance . Everyone looked very terrified .

"Also I see you were looking for these" He pulled two tied up animatronics in his hand , It was BB and Toy Bonnie . Blood was coming out of them and they look terrible .

"GIVE THEM BACK OR I WILL GIVE YOU A BAD TIME!" Toy Freddy was running at him but Goldie stopped Toy Freddy before he got their .

"Why are you doing THIS?! And Give all Of them Back ?!" I asked with a irritated voice

"You can have these to" He threw BB and Toy Bonnie to the farthest wall , we got them fo untied them .

" Give us the others" I said

" Sorry but I am keeping them" He said in a bitch way

" WHat aRe YoU gOiNg tO Do ?!" Freddy said while is voice is glitching

" Sorry , but they are my puppets" He said while laughing .

 _ **Well this is the end of this chapter and Shadow Freddy did absolutely nothing**_

 _ **So Nightmare has a puppet army with all of the Females**_

 _ **And he is going to destroy everyone in the pizzeria**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya Next chapter**

 **Sorry for not uploading as much on this on**

 **It is that I am on another story which I am making**

 **If you want to give suggestion u can do dat**

 **Yes I am talking like a typical white girl ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **I am trying to make this chapter interesting**

 **On with this story**

Chapter 6 (Foxys POV)

We were terrified , but that monster looks like he is having a wonderful time . Know I am starting why Shadow Freddy did not want to to tell us what HE did he do to them , because he's a psychopath . Who knows what he could have done to them.

Right now we are all in shock , we see this Nightmare laughing like a crazy .

"You guys are really stupid" he Moved out of the way and we saw them . I saw them in a war of them looked messed up , they look like the withered models .

 _ **(Now this part I will be telling you how ALLLL of the animatronics look like . My original plan was just to tell descriptions of Mangle but I realized that some people would like to know what the other Character look like or that people are not a fawn of her so this will be a little annoying for me but is will be more annoying if I don't put it their)**_

Toy Chica had her bib torn a bit .One of her glass eye broken and the other black with a white pupil .The top half of her beak is gone showing a bit of her endo . It looked like a side of her was scratched by him. The little

Chica had part of her arm taken off but the small amounts of wires are holding it .Her whole beak was cracked in half and it had a black substance .Her eyes were like Toy Chica. Her jaw looked like it was cracked open like her either model .The back had nothing on it , you can see her spin . Also their is nothing on the leg.

A detail that I was worried about the chickens was that their bibs was tied differently than usual. I am afraid that he did something to them besides destroying them _ **(You Guys get the idea , if you don't know than it is something sexual )**_ What if he did THAT to everyone ?!

Shadow Bonnie looks like she is bleeding all thro her body , the cut looks like it is coming from the top of her head , her neck , and her waist .Both of her eyes are black with one of her eyes are purple and the other is yellow. The yellow looks like a underwater fire work _**( If you don't know what that is it is when you put food coloring in water and spreads a cool way )**_ and the green looks like fanart of Sans blue eye .

JJ has one of her buttons missing .Her nose has a black substance and blood on it . The propeller is missing from the hat and their is a smear of blood on her cheek .One eyes are black with pink pupils and the other with a black pupil.. There's blood on some spots ,and multiple bruises on her arm .

Puppet has multiple cracks on her mask . They have a black substance around their eyes . Some of their buttons are loose or hanging on a couple of string . Strings are tied all around of their body . The string is tied tight that blood is coming out . Looks like more tears are coming out .

I saw Mangle . Her endo rib looks like it is cracked and wires are everywhere . Her jaw was missing and the top jaw was bleeding .Both of her eyes are cracked and her bow was bloody . Mangles bow looks like if it has been taken off and her feared what Nightmare has done to the chicken he has done to Mangle .If he did he will do anything in his power to destroy him .

"Go and destroy these freaks girls" He said and after he said that they all looked activated . All of them were holding weapons in their hand . JJ and a propeller that is a bunch of sharp razors , Mangle had a bunch of spears , Puppet had a chainsaw , Toy Chica had a axe , Chica had a Butcher's knife , and Shadow Bonnie had a bat with barbed wires on it .

"GET THEM !" Nightmare said laughing ( _ **The laugh is like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls)**_ . All of them attacked , the person who went after me was Toy Chica . In all the fighting Shadow Freddy yelled

" Don't try to harm them , try to disable them!" while trying to fight off Chica . I was trying to block Toy Chica's hits but somehow she got another axe and hit me in the rib . I wanted to scream but the blood was in my mouth . I was choking on it , and i'm blacking out a bit . I see Chica standing over me and she was going to slash at me , the last hit to kill me . Before she hits me I hear something , it sounded like someone was trying to say 'Sorry Chica' . Then I saw Freddy hit Chica with a rusty pipe . He held his hand out to help me up , and I got up . Chica was disabled for now , she soon teleported somewhere but it seems that she is to injured to fight .

I then see Bonnie getting cut with a chainsaw by the Puppet I hear him scream . I see her cutting off his his are .

"I HOPE THIS PAIN MATCHED OUR PAIN" Puppet screamed . She fully cut off his arm , soon he is starting to look like his withered self . I was not going to watch my friend like this , so I ran to the Puppet but she caught me before getting to me . When I was an arms length away she turned around really fast and the chainsaw went to my torso .

"YOU! YOU DESERVE ME PAIN THAN I BUT YOU NEVER EXPERIENCE A FORTH OF MY PAIN!" Puppet yelled . The pain was unbearable , I can't even breathe . I can't help but I'm crying.

"Oh you're crying again . Let me guess about how you were put out of service or it is that you wasted your time talking about how much your life sucks when SOMEONE HAD IT HARDER!?" She yelled . Do I complain that much ? I will never know because I am going to die .

"You're not my time" She said . I am trying to get myself up , but then all of them stopped attacking .

"We got what we needed girls, let's finish our plan" Nightmare said , and him and all of the females teleported away .

"BONNIE , FOXY!" Someone said , I do not know because I lost a lot of blood . Then I mumbled

"D-do I c-complain a lot ?" Then I passed out .

 _ **Ok guys , you guys won't know who that "Someone" is until next chapter**_

 _ **Ok that someone is BB , so next POV is going to be him**_

 _ **And the next chapter will be longer because ….**_

 _ **Na I won't spoil it :)**_


End file.
